Delinquent
by awkward-person
Summary: I could feel Hyuga's small glare on me as I smirked, setting both my hands on the table and leaning forward, looking at the registration forms laid on the table neatly. "I'd like to join the basketball team." The looks on their faces were priceless. It seemed that this year would be rather interesting, after all. [? x OC]


"Hm, should I get up from bed today?" I muttered to myself, covered up in my rather comfortable blankets and surrounded by my pillows. "Maybe not." I'm a rather lazy person, to be honest. I often wonder why I'm still studying abroad as a foreign student. I seldom go to class, and I don't have the best grades at the moment. That's probably because I'm too busy sleeping the day away and playing video games the whole night.

Just as I was about to drift back into dreamless paradise, my bedroom door burst open before I felt someone jumping up and down on my bed. "Onee-chan [1]! Onee-chan! Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

I sometimes wondered how such an energetic child could be my biological brother. Haruki inherited my mother's golden blonde hair and my father's dark grey eyes. He also did inherit my father's energetic personality, which I absolutely could adore and despise at the same time. I rolled onto my back, now having to sit up with my arms supporting me. I gave him a stoic look, trying my best to hold my glare. Unfortunately, I couldn't; he was just simply too cute to resist. I mentally smirked before falling back, pretending to be asleep.

I felt the jumping stop, which relieved me. It was only a few seconds after the movement subdued when I felt my younger brother's weight on me, which caused me to cough out loud due to the sudden loss of breath. "Ack! I'm up, I'm up…" I muttered, sitting up, which caused him to fall back down on my bed. "Haruki, what do you want?"

"It's the first day of school!" Oh, yeah. School is a bitch, isn't it?

"Oh? I didn't notice." I replied sarcastically. "I don't want to go to school, baka [2]." My grey eyes met his own ones in an agitated stare. I didn't want to be woken up just because of an event that didn't mean much in my book. He opened his mouth to say something, but I shushed him in time. "It will be pointless. It's basically just going to be homeroom the whole day, and then the club choosing shit will go on early in the morning." I replied nonchalantly, my rather vulgar language not bothering the 5 year old boy.

He frowned and started to climb off my bed, walking towards my closet. "Where are you going?" I asked him, now fully awake. He shot me a look of disbelief before opening the door, coming out with my new school uniform. "You're going to go to school today, onee-chan. You have to join the basketball club!"

I looked at the uniform he held up proudly before sighing and getting out of bed. I walked over to him and took the uniform groggily. "Why do I still have the male's uniform?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow. "Tou-san [3] decided to sign you up as a male so that you can play basketball! Duh!"

Tou-san signed me up as a male student? Mom will definitely kick his ass when she hears of this news.

"Mom went along with it, too! She said that this might help you make more friends and have more fun, unlike last year!"

Ah, shit. Even this kid seems to hate my guts. It wasn't my fault that Seirin isn't fun. Being a second-year student, I knew that I had to set an example for both my little brother and the first-year students. But then again, when have I ever listen to my own self?

* * *

I swear, this kid can manipulate a whole nation into giving him chocolate bars. I found myself standing in front of Seirin High School's gates, my short, raven hair helping me stand off as a guy. I had a bit of trouble binding my chest earlier this morning, but I managed to do it, even though I could barely breathe at the moment.

The first few steps into the campus were difficult, especially since people were pushing each other around. I looked around, trying to find my way to the main building, where I could just sleep in the classroom instead of having to sign up for all this shit.

"Hey, you!"

I turned my attention to a student, one who was rather lanky-looking.

"Are you interested in joining the swimming club? You look like a swimmer!" I blinked before shaking my head with a frown. "I don't swim. Frankly, I think the whole swimming thing is stupid." I walked away from him, stuffing my hands in my pockets.

I could already tell that I had a bad reputation, especially since half the school already knew me from last year. I went as a guy last year, as well. However, I decided to do it since it seemed like a fun idea, and that skirts are really uncomfortable. I was known for being the school delinquent. A lot of people despised me, and it seemed that the basketball team hated me more.

A small smirk drew across my face, my rather evil mind already coming up with an idea. I walked over to the basketball sign-ups, where I saw Aida Riko and Hyuga Junpei sitting down behind the plastic table. "Long time no see, Blondie," I nodded over to Hyuga, making my voice lower, "and the little boy." I nodded over to Aida, who was fuming at my rude remarks.

"Nakada-san. What can I do for you?" She asked me with a rather harsh tone. I couldn't blame her, though; I was, after all, rude. I could feel Hyuga's small glare on me as I smirked, setting both my hands on the table and leaning forward, looking at the registration forms laid on the table neatly. "I'd like to join the basketball team."

The looks on their faces were priceless. It seemed that this year would be rather interesting, after all.

Oh, yeah. I forgot. My name is Nakada Sen. I am female, but I'd rather pose as a male just for gags. I stand at 5'9, rather tall for someone my age and gender. I am in class 2-D, and I'm pretty sure that I'll get murdered this year because I've decided to join the basketball team.

* * *

[1] – Older sister

[2] – Idiot

**So I've decided to give writing a try, even though I'd probably fail and give up on this halfway through the whole thing. I can't promise quick updates since I'm basically a lazy piece of shit, either. But either way, I'd suppose that a proper introduction would have to suffice!**

**I don't bite and I basically don't mind constructive criticism reviews as long as they help me as an author and a person. I may seem to be rather snobby and shit, but I'm not- I'm just a fucking unicorn who will kill with her single rainbow-colored horn. Fear me.**

**Nah, just kidding. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you'll enjoy the upcoming ones, too!**

**Peace out-!**

**-A.**


End file.
